1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery arrows, and more specifically to techniques for improving the straightness of the arrow and method of manufacture for the high straightness arrow. The present invention is more particularly, though not exclusively, useful as a manufacturing technique which provides for more consistent straightness to the arrows.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the archery industry, there is a consistent drive towards manufacturing arrows having improved straightness. Specifically, an arrow's flight path is determined in large part by the flexibility and straightness of the arrow shaft. While some natural oscillations are expected in a carbon fiber shaft, the overall, steady state straightness is highly coveted by archers as it improves the accuracy of the arrow shot.
In light of this consistent pursuit of arrow straightness, a high straightness arrow and method of manufacture have been developed. The high straightness arrow is manufactured from carbon fiber materials generally known and used in the archery industry. Arrows manufactured using the technique of the present invention are consistently more straight than arrows made using the same materials but with a traditional manufacturing technique.